Bouncing Betty x2
Bouncing Betty x2 is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: World at War. This perk gives a player two pressure-activated Anti-Personnel mines that are planted in the ground. The mines are activated when an enemy player comes in close proximity to the mines; the mine will 'bounce' up and detonate, killing or at the very least damaging any enemy players around it. Bouncing Betty mines have a 360 degree blast radius (unlike the Claymore mines of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). A planted Bouncing Betty has a glowing three-pronged pressure fuse on the top of the exposed part of the mine. In Game Bouncing Betties are most commonly used for defending tactical positions against enemies, defending planted bombs on the Sabotage and Search and Destroy game modes, and for defending sniper positions, leaving the player free to focus on sniping. Using this perk can be effective even if you simply run-and-gun. Hide them in next to doors, at the bottom of stairs/ladders, in long grass, and water so you can easily attain one or two kills that contribute towards a streak. It is advisable that players do not place two Betty's adjacent to each other as this will only be useful if the enemy has Flak Jacket. The Bouncing Betty is particularly useful in objective based games since players know where enemies will be trying to go. Bouncing Bettys are often useful for snipers so they can prolong their sniping with safety. One common anti-betty tactic is to throw a grenade at a flag you are capturing or a bomb you are disarming. The grenade will set of any betty or satchel charge nearby. However, do not use Molotovs for this tactic, they have a very small blast radius. Fireworks increase the damage of bouncing betties. Some tactics for using the Bouncing Betty include using it to cover a sniping spot, or the "Betty Airstrike". This is a good tactic to use on Search and Destroy. What you do is you wait on a ledge overlooking a target, then when someone comes to plant or defuse, you plant a betty by dropping it next to the planter/defuser. It's undetectable by Bomb Squad (perk) until it's too late. Challenges *'Dominoes' – Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosions. *'Counter-Betty I-III' – Kill enemies by shooting a Bouncing Betty. *'Bouncing Betty I-III' – Kill enemies with a Bouncing Betty. *'Multi-Mine' – Kill 2 or more enemies with a single mine. *'Return to Sender' – Kill an enemy by shooting their own mine. *'Oh No You Don’t' – Kill an enemy by shooting a bouncing betty right after they plant it. *'Coffin Dodge' – Survive the blast from a bouncing betty. *'How the ?' – Kill an enemy by using bullet penetration to shoot an explosive device through a wall. Nazi Zombies Verrückt In Verruckt, you can buy Bouncing Betties to use for 1000 points, you only get 2 per round. One of the best tactics to use is to create a minefield, consisting of several Betties in a narrow corridor and try to lure groups of zombies into it. This tactic works best when you have an extra player helping you make this minefield. This tactic works up to around Round 16 when they have enough health to survive 2 Bouncing Betties, so you should then start to lay bigger minefields. Shi No Numa The Bouncing Betty mines are much stronger than in Verruckt, killing all zombies in range until very high levels, and can be purchased in the Flogger courtyard on the outside wall of the first Mystery Box spawn. You still only get two per round, but they are arguably more useful here due to the map's design. A highly effective tactic in the four outlying huts is to plant one mine at or behind the entrance, and have a machine gunner stand on it. The player will dispatch most zombies, and if a stray one gets too close (which normally happens while they're reloading), it will get killed by the mine. A mine should also be planted at each window, far enough away that they won't detonate while the zombies are outside, but close enough to act as a fail-safe if one gets through. 'Der Riese ' As in the other 2 maps in Der Riese you can buy Bouncing Betties by the Juggernog machine for 1000 points and you get 2 per round. Many players leave a crawler and put Betties by the window and stairs above the Bowie knife (as loads of players camp there) to make a mine field. If you have only 1 Betty on you and collect a Max Ammo you will get another one. This is particularly useful during dog rounds allowing you to quickly rebuild your defences providing they are used before the next round begins. Note: this doesn't work if both of your Betties have been used. Trivia *In multiplayer, you can be killed by an enemy or dog setting off your own bouncing betty near you. In Nazi Zombies, you can't. *"Bouncing Betty" was not the real name given to this device. American soldiers called it bouncing bettys in WWII. Its real name was the S-mine (Schrapnellmine in German) *Theoretically, one could place a "Bouncing Betty" on the ground wherever they wanted, such as on a flight of stairs and detonate it by remote. Soft ground was NOT necessary but it was much more effective in securing and concealing the mine from the enemy. *Bouncing Betties were designed to be pressure-activated but German soldiers were provided with trip wire kits as well. They could also be detonated manually and by remote. *This perk is the equivalent of Claymore x2 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and the Claymore equipment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If a player walks around with the pin pulled, they will drop the live bouncing betty to the ground when they die - this can be used similarly to Martyrdom. *When placing multiple Betties to cover long corridors or sniper posts with several entrances such as castle or dome make sure they are well hidden(behind rocks, in grass etc) and not placed too close together otherwise they will all detonate. *It is recommended that in normal modes the killcam not be skipped if bouncing betties have been planted as they remain fully active until the player respawns. *Sometimes the Betties can be counter productive for if you set some close to you and somebody detonates them (gun, grenades walking etc.) they will most likely kill you. *Sometimes people will suicide bomb themselves by running up to an enemy with a Bouncing Betty and placing it at their feet, killing both players. *The Bouncing Betty works by launching into the air and then detonating at about waist height, projecting a lethal shower of steel balls and steel fragments in all directions. *The main charge of the mine used TNT as its explosive. This would mean the damage radius should have been extended. *Sometimes if you sprint over a Bouncing Betty it will activate but not explode. *This is the most common used perked in the Search and Destroy mode along with Bomb Squad. *Bouncing Bettys are arguably more effective than Claymores, as they can be placed directly around corners, they have no red "Rays" protruding, and they are more powerful. Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks